Makorra Week 2012
by lonewolf1990
Summary: Well, starting a bit late. Will post the rest when I get a chance. First fanfic stuff ever
1. Chapter 1

1: Fantasy

Korra was strolling through the gardens on Air Temple Island. It was the beginnings of summer, and the airbender girls had told her all about how beautiful the flowers were this time of year.

Of course, thinking of them seemed to summon the kids to her. Jinora and Ikki were running towards her, calling her name and giggling. She smiled.

"Over here!" Korra called.

The girls hurried over to her. Jinora was smirking, trying to hold back a giggle while Ikki started immediately into a tirade of she and her sister had been up to.

"Korra we were playing hide and seek and I hid on the guy's side of the temple and I couldn't find a good place so I went to Mako's room and jumped up to the shelf in his closet and I was sitting there and I was sitting on something uncomfortable and I picked it up and it was a book so I started reading it and then Jinora found me and then we-"

"Then we read some of it," finished Jinora. "It's a journal he wrote. He's a good writer. And he says some pretty _interesting_ things about you, Korra."

"What? Hey, give it here!" demanded Korra. "You guys shouldn't be digging through Mako's stuff. _Or_ be in the boy's rooms. Also, he's my boyfriend. It figures that he would write stuff about me in his journal."

She snatched the little book away from the two laughing girls. "I'm going to go give this back to Mako and tell him he should start locking his door from now on." This only made the girls giggle harder until they fell over.

"_Those two_," thought Korra. She started to make her way back into the air temple.

Korra looked at the little book in her hands the whole way to the main doors. It had a simple brown leather cover, kept closed by a little buckle. So…boring and plain looking. But the airbender girls had said that Mako had written some things about her. And she wasn't sure if she liked how they had said _interesting_.

"_What could he possibly have written?_" She thought. And with that, she turned and dashed to her own room. Once inside, she locked the door. "Better not let Ikki and Jinora catch me or else I will never get a moment of peace again," she said to herself.

Korra got comfortable on her bed and opened the journal to the first page. It was covered in probending notes and strategy ideas. "So much for interesting," she muttered. Flipping the page, she found a detailed sketch of the arena and where Mako, Bolin and she would be placed for all the different plans written out on the previous page. Several of the following pages were just like the first two.

"Boring, boring and more boring. As if I didn't get enough of this at practice," she said, slightly annoyed. She flipped a few more pages. "Oh, here we go," she said, finding a very creased page. "The Officer. Let's see if you are really a good writer then Mako."

_Officer Mako of the Republic City Police Force is out on patrol one evening. It's a quiet evening so far. He's only had to break up a bar fight and ticket an illegally parked Satomobile, but he is getting the feeling that something big is around the corner. Maybe it's not in the line of duty, but something._

"Psh, Mako, come on. I'd love to see you having to work with Chief Bei Fong. So much for interesting, Cool Guy." Korra was practically laughing, but she kept reading.

_His shift ends on a similar note, and Officer Mako makes his way home to change out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes. Mako arrives to find his apartment door unlocked. "It's either my brother or my girl, and I would prefer the last one," he says to himself. Pushing the door open, Mako finds a darkened apartment; the only light coming from candles that have been scattered about the tiny place. He walks further in, following the scent of lavender and vanilla. There, in his bedroom, stands the most beautiful woman in the world. She's tan, muscular and wiry, with her silky brown hair out of its usual ponytail and her brilliant ice blue eyes darkened by the lack of light. She's wearing a red silk robe (his favorite color) and nothing more, it appears._

_"Korra," he murmurs softly; surprised at the velvetiness of his own voice. "You're a beautiful sight tonight."_

"Oh," whispered Korra, blushing crimson. "Maybe-maybe this is what they meant by interesting." She was kind of flattered by his story so far, but more curious to see where it went.

_"I thought that it would be a good idea if I turned myself in," Korra says. "I haven't been a very good girl, Officer." She says officer with a purr, and Mako can't help but feel a sudden burst of desire and a stirring at his core._

_He crosses his arms and asks, "Well then, what did you do?"_

_Korra walks sexily over to him, her body sashaying the whole way over to him. "I can't say that I've done anything yet," she coos, "But it's what I was thinking about that was very…naughty."_

_With that, she reaches up to kiss her lover hard._

Korra's heart started to beat faster. "_Is this what he thinks about when he sees me?"_ she wondered. She was feeling warmer, uncomfortable there on her bed. But she couldn't stop reading yet.

_Mako kisses Korra back, just as hard. He takes control, picking her up and carrying her to the bed. He grabs the tie on the robe and gives it a tug in an attempt to pull it loose. Korra smiles as she kisses his lips, knowing what he wants, and unties the knot. His hands move the smooth fabric aside, baring her shoulders to his kisses. She moves to unbutton his shirt._

_"Your uniform makes you look so sexy," Korra says to him. She gets the last button undone and pulls it off of him, then begins to unbuckle his belt._

_Mako has now begun to kiss and nip at her breasts. She moans and arches herself into him. His pants come off, followed quickly by his boxers. Both lay naked on the bed now._

"_Is it hot in here? I swear it just got hot in here,_" Korra thought to herself. She opened the window in her room, hoping that the funny hot feeling would go away.

_Korra and Mako gaze at each other just as Mako inserts a finger into her warm core. She moans loudly and bucks her hips up, begging him to enter her with something more. He adds a second figure and gets another cry. He finds her core and begins to rub it firmly, eliciting more cries from the lusty waterbender beneath him. His thumb finds and circles her pleasure center. Korra can hardly stand it anymore. "Please," she mews, "I'm so close, please Mako."_

_He obliges her and removes his fingers. "Ready?" he asks._

_"Yes, Mako, Please," she begs him. Mako penetrates her deeply. Korra screams in her pleasure. He loves it when he gets her to scream. The warm, wet tightness of her envelopes him, and he starts pumping his hips. She soon matches his rhythm. It doesn't take long before Korra moans then shouts his name in ecstasy. "Oh, Mako, Mako, MAKO!" He thrusts harder and brings himself over the edge, moaning her name into her shoulder. "Korra, oh spirits, Korra!"_

Korra puts the journal down. The story ended there, and she couldn't quite figure out how she felt. She was feeling very hot though, that was for sure. She was possibly embarrassed, definitely flattered, and…something else.

Deciding to continue reading, she picked up Mako's journal and flipped through a few more pages. Each was another story, where she and Mako found themselves in some _interesting_ situations. "The Secretary, The Soldier's Wife, The Fire Lord and the Water Tribe Girl, Fifty Shades of Red," Korra muttered, reading the titles of the stories. Each was raunchier than the last, and she couldn't stop reading.

A knock on the door brought her out of her stupor. Korra bolted upright as Mako called in, "Korra? Are you there? Ikki and Jinora said you were probably here," he said.

"Yeah, yeah sorry," Korra said hurriedly and went to open the door. "I was reading and I didn't want them to bother me."

Mako walked in. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go with me to get some dumpling-is that my journal?" he asked, walking over to her bed. He picked up the book, looking between it and Korra in horror. "You-you didn't read it, did you? I mean-,"

"I read some of it," Korra confessed, feeling her cheeks start to burn. "It was, er, really, really good writing, Mako. I, uh, really liked it?" she offered. Then she proceeded to tell him about how his journal came to be on her bed. Mako just continued to look stunned.

"I just couldn't stop after the first one. It was good and it made me feel so…so…I don't know really. Warm, mostly. But I really liked it," she said quietly. "I like being in your fantasies."

Something about how she had said fantasies made Mako come back to life. He looked at her wryly, a smirk growing on his face. Crossing over to her, he took her in his arms and kissed her.

"If you like them, maybe some time we can act them out," he whispered in her ear. Straightening, he said, "But first, how about those dumplings?"

Her warm, fuzzy feeling came back.


	2. Chapter 2

Sometimes, Bolin did stupid things, and right now was one of those times.

"Good grief, Bo-what IS that? You stink!" yelled Mako as he tried not to gag from the stench.

"It's cologne, Mako. I got it from a street vendor!" Bolin pulled a bottle from his pocket and placed it on the dresser.

Waving his scarf, Mako made his way to the window of their bedroom and opened it. "Jeez, what is it called? Eau de Satomobile exhaust?"

"No, the guy said it's called Noir. And it's _guaranteed_ to win over the ladies," retorted an offended Bolin. "I sprayed some on and you wouldn't believe how many girls gave me their numbers!"

"Maybe they wanted to offer you a place to shower. There is no way that stuff actually works; it smells too bad."

Bolin was affronted. "The vendor guy said that it smells really good to girls. Something about brains and then said it smells different to guys. I didn't believe him either until I tried it. It works, I'm telling you!"

And then Mako couldn't hold it in any longer. He started belly laughing.

"Well, you can laugh all you want, but I have a date tonight. And you don't. So there." And Bolin left the apartment to go meet his date.

Mako shook his head at his gullible little brother, hoping that the girl could overlook how that supposed cologne smelled. He lay down on his bed and grabbed a magazine from the stack on the dresser, not realizing that Bolin had placed the bottle of Noir on the top of the stack. It wobbled and fell on Mako's unsuspecting head, where the top promptly fell off, dumping the foul smelling liquid all over him.

Pabu let out a squeal as the nasty cologne spilled on him as well. "Aw, this is just great. Now everything in here smells like this stuff," he growled in disgust, "Even you, Pabu." He picked up the fire ferret by the scruff of his neck and carried him to the door of the apartment.

"You can wait out here until I can give you a bath," Mako told Pabu, who chirped and hid beneath the table.

Mako made his way to the sink and stuck his head under the faucet to try and rinse out most of the stench. Just as he got his head underneath the door burst open.

"Bolin, I swear, you put that Noir stuff there on purpose and I'm going to-"

"Going to what, cool guy?"

It was Korra.

He tried to stand up and smacked his head into the faucet. Rubbing his head and cursing out the girl for her untimely arrival and making him jump, Mako turned to face her. "I wasn't expecting you," he said lamely.

"I figured not. I just kinda let myself in. Where'd Bolin get off to and why was your head in the sink?" Korra asked. "And…what's that smell?"

"Bo bought this Noir cologne and I knocked it down, and it spilled all over me," Mako confessed, "And now everything stinks."

"It doesn't stink. In fact, it smells pretty good. A bit strong because you spilled it, yeah, but it's really good. And I heard about that. It's supposed to make men more attractive to women"

Mako wasn't sure if he had heard her right. "Good? This stuff smells…good?"

"Yeah, it's sweet, but spicy, kinda dark and alluring, all at the same time," she explained to him.

"And you…like it?" he asked. He was shocked

"Yeah, I do. I said it's alluring. And it smells really, really, _good_ on you." And she moved closer to him. "It's kind of, well, sexy. And so are you."

Was she…sashaying? Mako couldn't believe it.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Korra was very close now. Something had come over her, and Mako liked it. She was giving him a look he had only dreamed of. He swallowed his nerves as Korra close her eyes and leaned into his ear. "Very sexy," she purred.

It was too much for Mako. He pulled his head back and to her surprise and his, kissed her. Korra was all too happy to oblige and kissed him back, begging for him to open his mouth and let her in, which Mako did. Feeling her tongue fighting his made him crazy. He was lost in blissful oblivion.

The pair couldn't stop at just kissing. Korra pulled back, biting on Mako's lower lip as she did. He started to kiss down her neck, nipping and sucking the whole way. He wanted to leave his mark on her so everyone would know she was his. She let out a soft moan. Mako worked his way down to her collarbone. He loved the sounds she was making, the taste of her, the smoothness of her skin, everything.

Korra stopped him before he could kiss her any farther. Stepping back for a second, she pulled her shirt over her head; leaving her in her chest bindings and exposing more skin to her paramour's delight. Mako followed suit, removing his scarf, jacket and undershirt. He smiled at her-a genuine smile. He couldn't let the space between them remain, so he gathered her back into his arms to kiss her more.

His hands now roamed down to her chest bindings to find the knot that secured them in place. Korra's fingers were already at his belt, fighting against the buckle that prevented her from achieving her goal. He felt her growl of frustration and smiled as he kissed her.

"Here," he said as he backed away, "You get your knot and I'll get my buckle."

Korra laughed a little at his suggestion but took it anyways; anything to get them out of their clothes faster. Soon her breasts, her perfect breasts, were free for Mako to see, touch, taste. He couldn't resist. He knelt and kissed both, then proceeded to take one in his mouth while the other was subject to the gentle caresses of his hand.

These were new sensations to the young avatar, and she couldn't hold back the moan growing in her throat. Mako's mouth and hands were so sure in their movements and Korra melted underneath his touch. She felt like her knees would give out. Sensing this, Mako picked her up and carried her towards his bedroom.

Once there he placed her gently on the bed. He was now leaning over Korra. She smiled at him, a look made sexier by the dim light in the darkened room. Mako kissed her again and felt her arch up into him. He worked his way back down to her breasts before he started kissing her further. His lips touched her stomach, kissing it gently, before he reached her pants. In one swift motion he removed them, leaving her in her lower bindings.

Korra stopped him to untie the knot on her bindings, and then proceeded to work on getting his pants off. Both were now in just their underwear. Mako worked his way through the bindings until all of Korra was naked. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. He kissed her abdomen and made his way towards her soft mound only to find her wet already. He smirked up at her.

"Well, guess there's not much for me to do here," he teased her.

"No, no there is plenty for you to do."

And with that, he went down on her, making her moan in pleasure. She begged him for more, more, more. His tongue swirled on her sex while he inserted two fingers into her moist center. Korra's back arched off the bed. She felt like she was on fire. A few more strokes of his sure fingers and a quick nip ensured her climax, and Korra screamed out in ecstasy.

Watching her come like that make Mako want her more. His erection was already threatening to burst forth from his boxers. Reaching down, he yanked them off. Korra got to see how much he wanted her and just how big he was. A slight apprehension started to fill her, but before she could do or say anything, Mako covered her mouth with his and pushed her back onto the bed. He opened her legs with one hand and placed himself at her entrance. He hovered over her for a minute, gazing at her face.

"I want you, Korra," he said, voice thick with lust.

"I know."

He kissed her again and pushed his way into her. He felt her body react, felt the tightness around him, and heard her cry out. Mako stopped for a second to let her adjust. He kissed her face and finally, when he felt Korra make an experimental hip roll, began thrusting gently into her.

If his mouth had made her feel good, it was nothing compared to this. Korra practically squealed out her pleasure as she felt his manhood sliding in and out of her. She began to match his movements, making the thrusts faster.

Mako growled as he felt her grow wetter. He pushed faster, feeling his own climax coming. Korra was growing tighter around him. "Mako, I'm almost there," she mewled.

"Me too, Korra," he grunted in reply. He thrust faster and faster, the buildup growing inside him. He yelled out her name as he came, hearing and feeling her coming too.

Panting, he rolled off of her. Korra pressed her head into Mako's chest, listening to his heartbeat slow back down.

"Do you know what's funny?" she asked.

"No, what?"

"I could smell the Noir on you the whole time. And it just made me want you more and more." She smiled. "You should wear it more often.

Mako could only laugh at this.

Sometimes, Bolin did stupid things. This cologne wasn't the stupidest.


End file.
